Team 13
by DallasA
Summary: This story is set from the time everyone graduated from the Academy but instead of following Naruto it follows the story of team 13. The team made up of a Uchiha, a Senju and a Taijutsu expert and about their adventure.  OC characters
1. Chapter 1

_**What if Sasuke wasn't the only Uchiha survivor, The Senju clan had still had one genin left, and Lee wasn't the only taijutsu expert in the village. Put all of them on the same team under the tutelage of a semi-psychotic man who has a strange fascination with sharp objects, torture and a mysterious little novel…let us find out.**_

_**I hear by state I haven't made any money off this, because if I did I wouldn't be penny pinching at taco bell at 12 in the morning. All OC characters are mine the rest of the characters are the naruto creator guy.**_

**Chapter 1**

It was a special day in Konoha for the young Shinobi hopefuls, It was time for the genin exams, A chance for young students who've dedicated so many years to learning what it took to be a ninja and put it to the test to see if they really had what it took.

"So what do you think Iruka, pretty good class this year huh?" A blue haired instructor asked his long time friend.

"Very good, we have so many kids this year I really think have a good chance not only passing this test but the next one as well" Iruka replied as he tilted his head looking pass his friend to the group of kids who all sat patiently waiting for the class to begin, well almost all, one young Red haired shinobi was yapping off at the mouth to one of his class mates.

The kid was the one and only Gyoubu, Ken a 12 year old prankster,actually, The number two prankster of the class Only behind a certain blond haired knuckle headed ninja. The boy had spiky red hair ( Think young Garra except a little longer) he wore a light blue open shit and a tight long sleeved grey shirt underneath, a pair of baggy blue shinobi pants that were rolled up to the bottom of his calf with leg wraps running down to a pair of shinobi sandals.

The boy was known in the class as the"Dead Last" tied with the same loud mouthed ninja. A name fitting for his grades ,Ninjutsu he was horrible having trouble compleating some of the basics though he was able to do so once in a while, Genjutsu he was a joke, and his writing exams were some of the worst not only of the class but in school history. There was one aspect though he was surprisingly good at being his skinny stature Taijutsu. Being from the Gyoubu clan, a small clan that migrated from Iwagakure, his skills in that aspect wasn't really a surprise being one of the clans' main focuses.

"Man I can't wait, just you watch this is my first step on my way to beating my brother and taking my place as my clans number 1 ninja." he said in a not so quiet tone to his class mate who sat leaning back his arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed, his face kept a bored expression as he listened to the red haired loud mouth with a silent patients that few had in his class. "How about you...Dallas...what aren't you excited man?"The young Gyoubu asked.

The young boy didn't move just keeping in his relaxed state as he shrugged his shoulders in a lazy manner." We'll see how it goes" he replied in his usual low bored tone.

The boy's name is Uchiha Dallas, a 10 year old prodigy and one of only two survivors of the uchiha massacre (Hopefully I don't have to tell you who's the other one) his hair was short but wild (Think Yagura the fourth Mizukage but black hair) he wore a long sleeved black shirt that had his clans insignia on the right pec and had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore a pair of black shinobi pants with a bandage wrapped around the left thigh, the pants fell down all the way to his ankles wear it fell just to his black sandals.

Dallas was exceedingly bright for his age and the top of his class and one of front runners for rookie of the year, His Ninjustu was strong, as well as his taijutsu and genjutsu knowledge, His written exams were all very good the only thing that was keeping him back was that his brother just seemed a little better at everything then he was.

"All right class we're going to start the genin exams soon...we will call you one by one in the back room and administer the test, Good luck to all of you ..First up…" He called the first name (Of people we don't really care about) the time dwindled on, one by one each student passed, even Ken by the skin of his teeth. Soon Iruka came walking out with a clip board" Senju Atris please come in" he called out as all attention was turned to the last of the Senju clan as she made her way in to the back room.

She stood in front of Iruka and Mikuzi with a determined gaze, her long white hair fell down to her shoulders as a few suborned strands of hair were hanging in front of her face (yay I could explain one type of hair) She wore a pair of black shorts that only fell to about mid thigh, her shirt was a tight white tank top that was cut off half way between her belly button and chest and a pair of black shinobi sandals. She had a small bust but more than most in her class which got her a lot of attention from her class mates. She wasn't extremely intelligent but if given the time she could think of tactics with any one, her grades were all pretty good along with her ninjutsu being one of the tops of the class, the only problem her tiajustu was average it put her about right in the middle of the class.

"Alright Atris, today I will need you to perform a Bunshin no jutsu" Iruka said leaning back a little in his chair to watch her.

Atris's eyebrow rose a little" That's it...Pftt... and here I was worried" She muttered as her hands formed a seal" Bunshin no jutsu" She said in a firm voice as a puff of smoke went off , in a few seconds the smoke cleared and standing before the two instructors three Atris's standing side by side all holding the same seal" How's that sensei?" the middle one asked .

Iruka smiled and nodded" Congratulations you passed" He said handing her a head band and leading her back out to the rest of the students.

Atris tied the band around her forehead pushing it up a little so it kept her hair out of her face as she walked out taking a seat in her normal secluded corner not wanting to talk to anyone like usual with her.

The exams came and gone as the students continued to enter and exit the back room all with a new head band to show for it. When the final tally came up all but one student got his head band (We all know who that one was)

Iruka stood in front of the class with a smile" I'm all very proud of you...congradulations and tomorrow make sure to come back so you can be placed on your teams...class dismissed" he would say before turning around and walking back into the back room hiding the disappointed expression that his favorite blond haired student didn't pass.

**The next day...**

The class room was buzzing with happy joking and chatter everyone anticipating who will be on whose team, Obviously the number one draft pick, according to the female populas of the class, was the rookie of the year Uchiha Sasuke number two on that list his younger brother Dallas. For the male side it was the white haired Senju, she was arguably the hottest girl in the class but she was defiantly the sexiest dressed compared to the large jackets or pink dresses with a bull eye on the back (Which I still wonder why anyone would want to give their enemies target practice but whatever)

The class was soon quieted down as iruka" Hello everyone...today you take your first real step into the shinobi world, As of now all of you are genin...the lowest of the shinobi chain but with hard work, quick thinking and strong heart..You may one day be a great ninja." He stated before pulling out a list out and beginning to read off" All right these will be your teams...team 1…"

He began listing the teams off one by one getting collective cheers and jeers from the happy and disappointed genin."Team seven Haruno Sakura...Uzamaki Naruto…Uchiha Sasuke" He said before Naruto jumped up in protest( We all know how that went) He named off the rest of the teams placing the famous Ino-shika-cho of the next generation together and a tracker team of a Hyuuga, Inuzuka and Aburame together. Iruka named off a few more before calling out the final team.

"And team 13 will consist of Gyoubu Ken, Senju Atris and Uchiha Dallas…your team leader will be…" His voice trailed raising an eyebrow at the name." Um... **Oushi** Yukimora" he said seemed a little confused at the name before he shook his head looking up" Um anyways congratulations again your team leaders will be here to pick you up shortly " He would say bowing and turning his back to the groups walking out through the back doors.

Dallas leaned back in his seat sighing a little his eyes closed as he seemed lost in thought( Or asleep) But he didn't get much chance as he felt to hands grab his shoulders" yo we on the same team…aint nothing stopping us man..and we got the hot chick" Ken shot out only for a book to fly across the room smacking him hard in the face leaving a anime imprint as he fell back clutching his face Atris stepped over.

"The names Atris you baboon...try to remember that" She said in a low threatening tone .Ken hopped up getting right in Atris's face" Hey what the hell was that for?" he yelled.

"I'm not a chick ass hole I'm a kounichi!" she yelled back.

"It was a compliment!"He immediately shot back.

"How the hell was that a compliment monkey boy?"She argued.

This shouting match went back and forth between the two, who else was between the two but the young Uchiha with ken behind his Atris sticking her bosom almost right in his face as the two butted heads and he just sat boredly leaning over to one side his eyes half open as his leaned against one hand trying to ignore the two to the best of his abilities though not working well.

The two continued their back and forth screaming not seeming to notice or care about their younger teammate between them or the other teams just staring at the show. That was until the doors shot open with a loud bang that got everyone to turn their heads over.

A lone cold gust of wind blew through that seemed to send shivers down everyone's spine, a long dark shadow began peeking through the doors sliding against the floor, it seemed to engulf anything in its path as if a giant was going to step through the doors. Everyone was silent as the loud echoing steps could be heard getting closer and closer before the figure stepped through the door, the lights from outside began to glare so bright it made everyone squint to see what had graced them with this seemingly ominous presence. The glare finally settled and standing there was not what the expected.

Standing about 5'6 maybe a 120 pounds a young pale faced man maybe mid to early twenties wearing what looked like a normal jounin uniform except it was all white and the vest was grey on his back was a long skinny sword that was about as tall he was" Team 13?" a gentle sounding voice asked." Meet me in classroom 3B...we need to get acquainted" he said with a smile before holding a single seal up and disappearing in a flash.

Atris and Ken would turn their eyes to each other more in surprise like did they just see their sensei before looking down to the chair between them to see the young Uchiha had already slipped out from between them and was walking out the doors as both followed soon after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Test!**

The three young shinobi had found themselves sitting in a class room next to each other staring at this man who was suppose to be their sensei , yet he wasn't what they expected. They were expecting a large man, strong fierce looking, scars all over his body marking his many battles and experiences, but instead they sat staring at this young, pale, blue haired, pretty boy who was sitting on the desk his feet swinging a little and at the moment busy picking his pulled the finger out before flicking a decent size bugger across the way sticking it to the wall.

"Alright kiddies let's begin...I want to get to know a little more about you I'm sure you want to know more about me so shall we begin..I want name…likes dislikes, loves...hates and goals for the future." He asked looking over the ground" Beauty first" he said with a smile closing his eyes.

Atris took this as her queue as she stood up" My name is Atr" before being cut off.

"Hey...don't think so highly of yourself...I meant me" Yukimora shot at the girl Atris sat back down grumbling under her breath.

Yurimora stood up before the group "My name is **Oushi** Yukimora...I like Sushi...shopping for different things, clothing, shoes excetra ...anyways I dislike annoying people…and drab colors…I love interesting information and books and I hate.." his voice trailed getting darker" I hate Cowards and betrayers…" he stopped letting that dark tone sink before pepping up to a cheery voice:" And goals well you guys don't deserve that yet" he said before plopping back down on the desk " All right miss sunshine..Now you can go" he said keeping a happy smirk on his face.

The three just looked on listening to his entire thing almost sweat dropping at the way he could change tones in a blink of an eye. Atris being called on stood up closing her eyes as she sighed" My name is Senju Atris, I like training, reading and getting better...I dislike idiots, perverts and those waste of space fan girls who give kounichi a bad name." She said her silver eyes reopening looking into the pale blue eyes of her sensei." I don't have many loves I can think of and for hates ….I HATE SNAKES!" she said with adding emphasis to that letting out a shiver at just mentioning them. She composed herself before letting out a soft breath" And goals...my goals are to prove that sexual gender has no bearings on being a good shinobi or not and learning more about my clan" she stated before taking her seat again leaning back in the desk.

Yokimora nodded "hmm she might be a little interesting...at least entertaining for a bit I guess" he thought to himself before pointing to the red haired genin of the group.

Gyoubu, Ken stood up attentively almost jumping in excitement" My name is Gyoubu Ken of the great Gyoubu Clan...I like training getting stronger faster and better...I love fighting and proving I'm the best..I dislike losing and do everything in my power not to…and I hate my brother...that smug bastards goin down you know" He said placing both hands on his hips standing up proudly his green eyes staring with a confidence in his next statement" And my goal is to get strong..And beat my bro to a pulp and take my clan over as the strongest in clan history yeah!" he said nodding his head affirmingly.

Yuki nodded "Hmm a Gyoubu...he's different...hard headed...annoying...yeah he'll probably be the first one dead ...ohwell" he thought before signaling the boy to sit then pointed to the final member of the new team.

The Uchiha tilted his head up before standing and letting out a sigh."My name is Uchiha Dallas... My likes...who cares it's not gonna really help in the field...my dislikes again doesn't matter whatever I do dislike I'll have to push through anyways if we're on a mission…My loves…I love can't really say...most of them are dead..My hates…"His head tilted to the side a little as his expression remained stoic as his eyes moved to the floor" I hate a certain man..And for my goals...I'm going to become stronger than him…and kill him." He said as his eyes turned back up to the senseis, his deep black eyes showing a determination that was rare to see.

Yukimora stayed silent at the boy his eyes remaining on the uchiha's as he leaned in a little keeping a unreadable gaze as he waited a second before blurting out like a school girl.

"Wooooow your just adorable...how old are you little guy?"

Dallas's brow twitched at the sensei's lack of ability to remain serious" I'm ten: He stated his voice sounding obviously annoyed could be heard before he took a seat at his desk.

"Yo your ten man?" Ken asked leaning over a little staring with a surprised gaze.

Dallas cocked his head as he looked back at the red haired teammate." You've known me for two years now...you're telling me you never knew I was ten?"He asked actually surprised almost hearing it every day from the girls on how amazing he was for his young age to be so good.

Ken shook his head" naw...I just thought you were short" he said grinning dumbly, the statement about being short only annoyed the Uchiha more hating that word probably the most out of any.

Yukimora hopped off his desk to the floor" All right guys today rest up...tomorrow we're gonna have a little test...you will meet me at."

"Test?" Ken spoke up first cutting the blue haired shinobi off."What do you mean test...what is it for?" he asked.

Yukimora smiled" oh you mean you didn't know…that bull shit test you took in the academy is only to see if you guys can count to ten and not hurt yourself…the real test happens after with your sensei…I love this part…guess what happens when you guys fail" he asked grinning almost evilly.

Ken rose a brow" Um…what?" he asked only to feel a cold slash against his cheek followed by a shooting pain and dripping blood. Ken looked back seeing a small needle stuck in the wall before turning his head back to the sensei.

"I will take my time and eventually…kill you" he stated his tone almost menacing as if he actually would kill them." Anyways…talk to you tomorrow...Training field 14...7 am...try not to eat I don't want you to throw up on my field...I don't like vomit..Gets me all…ewe...anyways later" he said before poofing out the room leaving three genin to sit there with a "What in the fuck" look.

Dallas was the first to shake it off standing up and pocketing his hands" Tomorrow then" was all he said as he walked out. Ken following after raising two fingers in a peace sign" Later babe" He said before having to dodge a desk that was thrown and shattered against the wall by the overly aggressive kounichi" I dare you say it again" She said her face red in anger..

Ken stuck his head into the room smiling" babe" before sticking his tongue out and running. The shouts and angered screaming could be heard even down on the streets of the market place getting some civilians to look in the direction wondering if someone was spying on the girl's spa again.

**The Next Day…**

It was 6:45 in the morning as Ken was making his way slowly over the bridge that led to the training grounds where they were going to have this so called test. The red haired shinobi yawned rubbing the sleep out of one of his eyes as he looked forward seeing his female teammate on her way herself" Yo Atris...mornin" he say in a tired voice.

Atris roes her eyes back "Oh...morning Ken" She said her eyes looking blood shot from lack of

Sleep to worry about what was going to happen today then to sleep.

"Man this is too early." Ken said yawning again as he walked beside his teammate "I mean who gets up this early…I'm kind of worried about D too...I mean a kid like that probably has never even seen 7 am...I'm hoping he can make it you know" He said looking forward as they walked.

Atris nodded" Yeah...why would they even let someone that young do this anyways...how is he going to keep up with people two years his senior..." She yawned "Its unfair to him ...I mean I know he's pretty good for his age ...but really...I hopes he's not going to hold us back today either" She muttered getting an agreeing nod from Ken.

The two walked onto the field with five minutes to spare to be greeted by a sight that answered a few of their concerns as their young teammate was sitting under leaning back against the trunk reading a book. His eyes turned lazily to the two "Good morning" he said before returning his eyes back to the page.

The two looked at each other before back to the Uchiha." Um…morning?" ken as both was say feeling a little embarrassed and annoyed that they were tired and hungry yet their ten year old companion looked like he was as fresh as a daisy.

**Almost 5 hours later…**

"WHERE IN THE HELL IS HE!" Ken yelled in an annoyed tone for the three hundredths time in the last half hour as he paced back and forth. Atris was lying out on her stomach clenching her stomach hungry but like the others not wanting to leave incase the sensei was still leaning back against the tree not having said more than four words since the other two got there.

Before long a poof of smoke appeared on the field, as the smoke cleared Yukimora would be standing in its wake" How's everyone this afternoon?" he asked in a chipper voice.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!" Atris and ken yelled in unison.

Yukimora raised his hands as he was screamed at hiding himself in his arms" Jease...what its 12 o'clock "He said innocently.

"You told us to be here at 7 in the morning though" Ken shot back a vein appearing on his forehead.

"I did?" Yuki said tilting his head" Hm…oh...I did...ohwell we're here now that's all that matters...are you ready to begin?" he asked in a soft playful voice.

Dallas closed his book standing up off the tree moving beside the two" What is this test sensei?" he asked his voice was the only calm one of the three genin.

Yuki smiled pulling out a small alarm clock out of his jacket and placed it on the ground before hitting the time button" All right here's how it goes..You guys have one hour to hit me...all you have to do you hit me you pass you don't...you fail...you fail...I kill you...any questions?" he asked with a smile as if he was getting ready to play a game of tag with them.

The three looked at the jounin in confusion" Wait...one hit?" ken asked getting a nod from Yuki.

"Yep one hit…oh by the way...you've just wasted two minutes of your time" he said jumping back a few feet before standing straight up waiting for them to proceed.

Kens eyes opened wide as he jumped back before a light smirk rolled on his lips and him cracking his knuckles" Alright...stand back this is my specialty" Ken said walking forward smiling.

Atris cocked her head for a moment "Pftt...Idiot" she muttered before walking to the left into some trees to get a hiding spot.

Dallas just stood in his spot unmoving as he stared straight ahead watching ken approach the

Jounin sensei as if he was prey."This doesn't make sense...what does this prove if only one of us can hit him... what is he up to?" he thought.

Yuki stood leaning to one side as he watched ken approach him" Ah...straight up attack...foolish...hard headed...retarded...yep your definitely Gyoubu "he said with a smirk putting both hands behind his back "You know I've worked with your brother before" he said knowing it was a sore spot to the boy" Yeah he must be adopted cause he's so much smarter then you are." He shot at the boy.

Ken's eyes shot open in anger" I'll show you take this" he yelled as he jumped swinging his hand back then threw it forward trying to hit the sensei in the face only for Yuki to easily tilt his body to the side letting the hand go harmlessly pass him as he then moved his face near the boys ear" Yeah..your nothing like him weakling" he would whisper just before slamming a fist into Ken's stomach hard then opened his hand grabbing the boys undershirt then threw him hard into one of the far off trees with enough force to break into the trunk before ken fell to the ground in pain.

Yuki smirked" That was easy" he thought as he heard something at his feet rustling through the ground. He hopped straight up in the air as a vine broke through the ground attempting to grab Yuki's foot." Hm interesting...she can actually use mokuton...I impressed" he thought as his eyes began scanning around before catching sight of her. The vine rose up higher and higher following him before its thorny exterior wrapped around his ankle" Atris smiled "Got em" she muttered before controlling the vine to slam him down into the ground, that was when she was in shock as he was slammed down his entire body shattered into a thousand pieces, these pieces then changed, in an instant to slithering snakes that moved in a flash before she would even know it she would feel the snakes wrapping around her body biting into her flesh.

Atris screamed crawled trying to wiggle out before she felt her body go numb from fear then blacked out.

Yukimora smiled as he stood on a tree limb over her " I love genjutsu" he said looking at the girl who laid passed out yet from to anyone else seemingly turned his eyes over to the last one seeing him still standing in the middle of the field not having moved from his spot." Hm...Too bad I had hope for that one" he thought before in a flash he disappeared right behind the boy.

"You know hesitation causes deaths" He said so the boy could hear as he brought an ax kick down towards the boys head only for Dallas to fall straight back" So does rushing an attach" he responded back, his hands in a seal as he used his arms to block the kick as the force sent him down to the ground. He then yelled out" Gokakyu no Jutsu!" he yelled as he sent out a flaming ball from his mouth. Yuki acted quickly as he pushed off hard flipping back the flames singing a part of his jacket before landing on his feet back a few steps.

"Damn...he can use that at his age...now that's impressive" he thought to himself smirking a little as Dallas returned to his feet standing in a defensive stance in front of him.

Dallas looked at the sensei with a determined glare waiting for the next move and trying to think ahead. He turned his eyes over seeing Ken finally forcing himself to his feet still hurting from the punch and being thrown like a rag doll. He turned his eyes again to see Atris through the bushes finally starting to shake off the genjutsu though still showing problems on motor functions then he turned his eyes back to the sensei.

"This makes no sense...tests are meant to prove something...that you are ready to go to the next level...that you know what you're doing on your current work..To even show improvement..." he thought analyzing what was going on as best he could before Yuki disappeared in a flash then reappeared right behind Dallas as he placed a kunai against his neck.

"Aww to bad do I have to really kill one of the last Uchiha...your brother might be upset...ohwait...maybe not if he sees how week you really are" he whispered tauntingly to the young Uchiha.

Dallas gritted his teeth feeling the cold steel pressing against his neck enough to cause slight bleeding.

"Now I got you!" Ken yelled as he jumped behind Yuki raising his hand back before sending it forward with similar results yuki disappearing an Ken this time crashing into Dallas sending both of them to the ground with a painful thud..

Yuki smiled his eyes turning back for a moment to See Atris stumbling out of the forest, Yuki shunshined next to the girl as soon as she saw him she tried to throw a fist at him but her body was still effected by the genjutsu her limbs feeling as if she had 12 ton waits on simply grabbed her wrist holding it firmly" You know what I love about Kounichi..when then fuck up and fail" He said leaning in right next to her ear" I like to remind them of their mistakes by fucking them over and over until they beg me to end their lives" he whispered.

Atris's eyes shooting opened as she heard his words then felt his cold hand grab her throat and with a forceful throw tossed her right into the other two who had finally made it to their feet knocking both of them back to the ground.

"Damn...that hurt" Ken muttered pushing Atris off him" Damn how the hell can we beat this guys He's a monster" He muttered in pain.

Dallas pushed up staying on his hands and knees and his eyes stayed on the ground breathing hard.

Atris groaned sitting up" Stop bitching I thought this was your specialty" She yelled at him

"Fuck you what have you done" He yelled back as they bickered more Yuki only closed the distance slowly.

Dallas eyes stayed down" What is this...does he just want to kill us…no it makes no sense he's a jounin he can go and kill people all he wants why waste his time with us..That means this test has a meaning" he muttered gritting his teeth as his train of thought was ruined by the bickering of the two. His eyes looked over" Idiots maybe instead of yelling all the time they could Help…" he stopped his eyes shot open before sitting back to his knees seeing Yuki having his hand on his blade in front of them.

"You all fail...now you die" he said darkly before unsheathing his sword swinging down for the Uchiha first.

"TEAM WORK" Dallas yelled out his eyes clamped shut waiting for the blade to end him, yet it never came, his eyes peeked open to see the blade at his neck as yuki looked with a raised brow.

"What you say?" Yuki asked.

"Team work...that's the point of the test...we need to work together...improve teamwork only as a team do we even stand a fighting chance against you." Dallas said hoping he was right in his assumption.

Yukimora smiled" hm...There's hope yet for you" He said pulling the blade back and sheathing it" You all pass…tomorrow meet me here for first day of training...otherwise go home ice up and be ready..Because this is gonna be a cake walk compared to what we're gonna do" he said turning around and shun shining out of the clearing.

The other two sat there with their eyes opened wide" How…how did you know?" Ken asked still shaking a little.

Dallas closed his eyes shaking off his urge to curl up in a ball and stood up brushing himself off reapplying his lazy expression" Well I didn't understand...every test has a meaning behind it and it didn't make sense what does it prove overall if one of us can hit him..Nothing but one is strong and nothing about the others...then as hard as he was going he had intent to kill which led me to believe it was one of two reasons for this…one we had to work as a team to fight him…or two which if I was wrong on the first would of happened anyways so I took my chance" he said turning around and beginning to walk away.

"Hey...what was the second?" Atris asked curious.

Dallas turned his head as he pocketed his hands into his pants" That he was doing this for fun and had all the intention in the world to kill us one way or another" he said with a shrug of his shoulders before moving off down the road leaving the two to sit with their mouths open staring dumbly at the retreating Uchiha.

**20 minutes later at the Uchiha Compound…**

Dallas finally opened the door to his home sighing his body hurting a little from just the little they did, his eyes rose up to see his older brother sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch. The younger Uchiha sighed lowering his eyes as he walked forward" Hello Ani-san" He said giving a nod of his head.

Sasuke would lower the bowl of rice from his lips" So did you pass Dallas?" he asked in his stoic voice.

Dallas closed his eyes" Hai I did...you?"

Sasuke smirked" Of course...I told you Itachi is mine...I will avenge our family and kill him." He stated before returning to his food.

Dallas opened his eyes nodding his head" I'm going to go shower." He stated before turning his back walking away from the brooding Uchiha into his room shutting the door behind him before walking into the bath room. He stopped before the mirror as he looked into it with his deep everlasting black eyes , the dirt and bruises of the scuffle today showing over his face.

He lowered his head and sighed " Ani-san…so blind" he muttered under his breath before starting a shower so he could rest for tomorrow finally taking his first step towards his goal…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

It had been three weeks since team 13 had been formed, while most teams were out picking weeds or catching runaway demon cats, they have been doing nothing but training. Dallas, Atris and Ken have been finding out what it really meant to be a shinobi as Yukimora had the young shinobi wake up at about the crack of dawn, proceeded to beat them down until they had nothing left, let them go home for the night then next morning start it all again.

Though the training was hard it was definitely effective working on the things the first day of training Yukimora told them were their weakness.

**Three weeks ago…**

Yukimora was standing up in front of his three shinobi wannabe's on the training field less than 13 hours ago he had beat their ass,"Allright guys let's talk..We're going to be a team...and seeing we are going to be a team we need to know not only our own weaknesses...but our teammates as well so...let us begin with you Ken" he said his voice back to its cheerful playful voice." You my friend are an idiot" he stated bluntly" You attack blindly, you're too cocky and with all due respect…wait screw the respect seriously your pathetic do they teach you anything in your clan."He chuckled a little" Beat your brother...ha your brother actually has some talent and a brain on his shoulders...what do you have?" he asked in a blunt tone.

Ken's eyes were wide at the analysis of his abilities before he gritted his teeth lowering his head to look at the ground between anger and shame as he knew their sensei was right...he was nothing compared to his brother.

Yukimora's eyes turned to the female of the group" Now our teams number one Konichi" He said with a smile.

Atris raised her brow in annoyance at the statement seeing she was the only kounichi of the team.

"All right your pretty...you have a decent brain as shown you take opportunities when presented and your able to use the Mokuton ...thats defiantly impressive seeing I thought that bloodline was lost forever…now I see based on its user...it should have been" Yuki said with an uncaring tone that made Atris's expression change from proud to shock as he switched tones like that."Your careless when it comes to battle...your obviously an idiot you can't even defend your self against a single low level genjutsu and shit I mean you cant fight..You have no other jutsus of any use other then one vine...pftt...well atleast you can use that to hang yourself after your interrorgated for 3 weeks straight...niot for information.. Just for fun" He stated with an insinuating tone, it wasn't a secret that captured kounichi were pretty much fucked in one way or another.

Yuki's attention then turned to Dallas" You kid...your smart...you think quick and you've shown your pretty decent at ninjutsu" He stated smirking even wider" Now for the bad part...name me one Uchiha I can't say this about..Their all smart they all know jutsus and shit some of them a lot higher levels then that childs toy you used...your nothing special ..Uchiha's like to think they are but frankly you guys are nothing without your eyes...hell Itachi was the last Uchiha I could say I was impressed by...but you and your brother are just pathetic shadows of what he is."He finished standing straight up looking over all three seeing all over them having a somewhat dejected look.

He smiled wide" Alright now that we got that out the way...time to change you guys into real shinobi...if its even possible...but I will try even if it kills you in the process." Yuki stated with an evil grin plastered on his face that sent shivers down the three young shinobi's spines.

**Back to the present…**

A hard crash rocked the field as Ken was laying against a tree that he was thrown into, He heaved a little in pain gritting his teeth before leaning up to look off a few yards off his female teammate stood with a smirk her hands on her hips "Is that all you got ..and I thought you were suppose to be the brawn of the team little boy" She said with a smirk taunting him.

Ken pushed himself off from the rubble brushing himself off "All I got...babe Im just getting started"he said with a smirk as he charged her again.

Atris twitched a little "What I tell you about calling me babe monkey boy" She yelled back charging to continue their spar having been doing this off and on for the last few weeks. Atris's fist flew forward aiming for Kens face. Gyoubu tilted his head to the side letting his right arm sweep across pushing the punch back to the side as he swung his leg for a round house kick attempting to strike her on the side of the face. Atris leaned back letting the kick sail over her before propping back up then spun sending her own kick. This fight continued, the two being a true spectacle compared to what they were less than a month ago.

To the side of them their younger companion sat off lazing under the shade of a far off tree his eyes closed as the two sparred. Dallas suddenly felt a presence, sighing not even opening his eyes " Good Afternoon Yukimora-sensei" he greeted as the blue haired jounin flipped down hanging upside down from the branch of the tree by his ankles" Same to you ..I see these two are at it again?" he asked in an amused tone.

Dallas nodded in response his eyes remaining closed.

Yuki sighed "Ohwell when you break them up tell them to meet me at the front gates of the village…you guys are going on your first mission...make sure to be ready we wont be turning back once we leave." He said before disappearing in a spiral of leaves.

Dallas sighed leaning up from his lazed seat and stood up, his eyes peering down to the two who were still going at it.

"Fuck you, you Baboon "Atris snapped as she continued to throw her punches."Back at you bitch tits!" Ken snapped back blocking and sending his own punches and kicks that were too being blocked. Out of nowhere both stopped and jumped apart as a large ball of fire slammed into the ground where they were fighting. Both looked up to see Dallas standing with a bored gaze at the two.

"What the hell man?" Ken asked squeezing his fist wondering what was up the Uchiha's ass.

"We got a mission...Yukimora-sensei wants us to pack and meet him at the gates…he said be ready we're not turning back once leaving " He stated turning around" See you guys later" he would say waving his hand as he retreated.

**An hour later…**

Ken came walking to the gate seeing Yukimora and the rest of team 13 had already been waiting.

"Ah good we're all here...ready?" Yuki asked with a smile as he turned out the gates.

"Hai" The others answered and followed behind, Dallas had began walking a little faster for a moment moving beside his sensei" Yukimora-sensei..You haven't exactly explained what the mission is?" he asked his hands were securely in his pockets as he looked up to the taller man.

Yukimora smiled his eyes looking forward as they walked through the forest "Oh yeah I didn't did I?" he said shrugging his shoulders as he closed his eyes "All right ...we're on our way to Mitsukai village...its a small village on the edge of the water country...nothing very special...usually only visited by travelers or merchants looking to pick up cheep produce." He stated taking a second to breath before continuing" Now you see we were sent a message that the village needs help...I guess they need help...theres a big harvest at this time every year..It brings in about 70 % of their income…the problem is this time is also when a band of thieves always try and muscle in on their profits...last it year it cost them half of their crops when they refused..So basically we're body guards for the produce "he stated finishing his report.

Ken raised his brow at him as he stopped in his tracks" Are you joking...we're here travelling all the way to water country pick crops?" he asked in an unbelieving sounding tone.

Yuki stopped turning around and smirked" No you idiot...not pick them...gaurd them big difference" he joked nodding before he began walking again letting the three trail his lead.

Ken was busy sulking in back not really paying much attention anymore disappointed that he they were on such a minute task."Man this sucks I thought we were going to be fighting...I thought we were gonna be doing so ultra cool secret mission that the world depended on…instead...im protecting sqash" he muttered in an annoyed manner.

Atris shook her head" What you expect were genin their not going to give us anything special until we get stronger."She replied looking to Dallas seeing him reading a page in a small book. She leaned over him" What you reading?" she asked.

Dallas's eyes turned up to her then back to his book" A book my mother gave...its about three shinobi on three different sides of a war...its interesting enough" he said in a lazy tone as he continued to walk.

Yuki chuckled" Oh that's kids stuff" he reached into his pocket pulling out a small little novel" This is Ichi Ichi paradise…it has sex…and violence….and sex" he said happily.

Dallas looked up to the man cocking his head" Um...thanks im good" he said as atris just looked at their sensei like he was lower then scum at this point.

Yuri shrugged his shoulders opening the book and began reading it himself giving little perverted giggles once in a while.

It was some time before they got to the village being greeted by the village head" Thank god you're here...we have a serious problem" he stated looking like he seen a ghoast.

Yuri cocked his head" What's wrong...don't tell me theirs bugs...now...i don't like bugs." He said half joking.

The leader opened his mouth about to speak before his eyes went as big as saucers his hand pointed behind them.

Yuri slowly turned his head over his shoulder to three people standing next to each other a few yards away staring at them with a dark grin.

In the middle was an bald older man, 35 or forty years old, he stood with a scar that ran from the corner of his mouth all the way to his ear, he was tall near 6 foot at least his body solid and thick, he wore a long brown coat that had the arms cut off to show his muscular biceps .He wore a fishnet tight shirt under the jacket that showed off his rock hard body and a pair of black pants, his feet wrapped in a white bandage.

Beside him to his left was a much younger girl, somewhere between 15 to 19, her hair green was long and wild that fell down to below her ass, she wore a tight fitting strapless dress that fell just enough to cover her assets .She wore a pair of socks that were knee high and a pair of getas, on her hip was a short sword that her hand was playing with tapping the end with her middle finger.

And the last was squatting down to the man's right looking on with a grin. He looked rough, somewhere between early to mid twenties, he had straight black hair that he wrapped in a ponytail, he wore a white tank top and his hands were wrapped in bandages as well as his feet, she wore a pair of baggy cargo shorts as well as a kunai that hung off his belt...

The elder of the group looked on with a smirk" So you fools actually called for help..and ninja help at that…oh you are going to pay for this…"

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 **_

Yukimora looked on at the three who stood behind them; he turned around his body now facing the three unnamed bodies that seemed to hold a strange air about them."Who are you..are you the ones giving this village trouble?" Yuki asked as he took a few steps to stand between his genin and these three unnamed opponents.

The tallest of the group stepped forward his large frame almost twice that of the blue haired large man rose his hand up to the side of his neck resting it against it before cracking his neck to the side before looking straight to the man" We my dear boy are people you don't want to fuck with so I suggest you get out of here or we'll be sending your bodies back to your village in a box" He threatened his booming voice was dark almost demonic.

Ken's eyes were fixed on this large man who was the biggest person he ever seen, his muscle rippled with every movement of his body. He stepped back a half a step in intimidation only to feel a hand grabbing a piece of his coat, he would look down to see Dallas holding on, his eyes forward with a stoic gaze showing no intimidation." Just stay behind Yukimora sensei" He would say lowly as the other two talked.

Atris stayed close her eyes forward on the large man but something began to gnaw at her, she could feel eyes just staring at her .She turned to the source seeing the boy who had been squatting by the larger mans side had been eyeing her, as he saw her gaze turned to him he just smirked even wider licking his lips making Atris's blood began to boil.

Yukimora cocked his head at the leader of the group his eyes looking attentively over him as something snapped to mind from that bad looking scar on his cheek" I know you…Your Tan Paku… The Bear of the Eastern Forces of Gaia." He said getting in more of a defensive stance realizing who it was.

The large man cocked his head at the title' Hm...So I'm still remembered...that's always nice to know..." he said turning his eyes to the kids behind the Yuki" Hm...Seems you have a little team of genin...means you must be a jounin…this will be interesting." He said a little more darkly.

Yuki stepped forward one more step separating himself from his squad a little more keeping his eyes forward" I want you guys to stay back and protect the villagers..I'll deal with these guys." He stated in a low serious tone so his team would understand not to get involved.

Atris jumped forward cracking her knuckles "Come on sensei...you trained us this hard for that many weeks...you think we're going to let you do this alone" she said smirking her eyes turning to the black haired boy who had been eyeing her the entire time, she could tell the boy was already getting excited about her stepping up his cocky smile getting wider as he stared at her like she was a piece of meat. The young Senju took another step forward only to have a hand be placed on her shoulder, Looking up she would see Yukimora holding her back his eyes still straight ahead on to the group" Atris not this time ok…I promise you get dibs next time" he told her pulling her behind him as he would begin walking forward in a slow pace his fingers extending out wide stretching before making a balled up fist.

Paku smiled as the jounin approached him, he could hear the younger mans footsteps as they creaked the soft soil. He turned his eyes down to his companions smirking something dark" Ori...Rikka lets deal with this one then I'll let you play with those kids." He said as his eyes returned on the blue haired shinobi before them still inching his way forward.

The girl known as Rikka smiled as her eyes turned forward to the genin behind the jounin" Oh? Then I want the little one...breaking him will be very enjoyable" She would coo in a childish tone.

Ori, the boy at his other side, chuckled "Whatever you want girl...I want that one "he said staring straight at Atris licking his lips as if Atris was his meal to come.

Paku only cocked his head to the side" Strange kids...so sadistic and twisted." A small chuckle left his lips" You make me so proud" He finished before he disappeared in a flash reappearing right in front of Yukimora as his giant right hand would swing like a cannon ball aiming for the young Jounin's head.

Yukimora wasted little time as the fist came he would drop back as if he was going to fall straight down then kick his right foot up under the arm of Paku to kick it up, He would drop to his hand letting his arm bend a little at the elbow before snapping it straight using it to push himself up as he would swing his left foot around to try and kick the man with his heel.

Paku's eyes snapped open surprised at the movement of the Jounin not having enough time the heal seemed imminent to hit his cheek, but it was stopped as Ori leaped in between the two using his forearm to block the kick. The force was enough to push Ori back into Paku's body knocking them back a few feet.

As Yuki would flip to his feet Rikka appeared right by his side sweeping her short sword attempting to take off his head as a cling of metal meeting metal would ring through the area, Yuki swinging his Kunai against the sharp steal of her blade.

They remained dead locked for a moment the girl trying to push Yuki back yet was gaining no ground, Yuki shifted his blade a little as he would reach down his free hand to the pack he had on his side, with a quick flick of his wrists he would let out three Shuurikens directly at her face as she would just barely flip back out of the way.

With that all four competitors disappeared in a flash as they reunited in the middle of the village with force the sound of metal clashing against metal echoing through the air.

Atris huffed a little disappointed but more worried as she's never quite seen Yukimora like he was the beginning of this fight. He was serious, determined, whether it was the fact that he planned on facing these three by himself or what, but he was in rare form for her.

"Damn it why can't we help?" she muttered to herself.

" It's probably better we don't" Dallas returned his eyes attentively forward watching his sensei face these three, and impressively handling himself against them well.

Atris turned her eyes to her teammate with an almost scorn in her eyes" What the hell you suddenly turn chicken on me too" he said turning her eyes back to Ken who had a almost defeated look as he stayed back by the villagers.

Dallas closed his eyes his hands moving into his pockets" Watch them...they aren't just another genin or training exercise…The big one I would say is Jounin level…the other two have to be at least chuunin " He calmly opened his eyes staring up to the action as Yuki continued to fight off the three.

"Actually this works in our favor anyways...if Yukimora can take out that Paku and maybe at least injure the other two before getting beat...we would stand a chance" he stated with a almost bored tone.

Atris looked back at the younger boy with a quizzing gaze" are you actually that cold?" she asked surprised as most kids even her age let alone two years younger were always peppy and believe in a world where everything is daisy's, but this boy seemed to be emotionless, rather looking what's best for him than anything else she's noticed in the few short weeks.

Dallas shrugged his shoulders boredly closing his eyes" Really I hope Yukimora-sensei is able to win and kill all three and with him wouldn't really be out of the question...I'm just say at worst case scenario..I'm hoping he can at least injure them enough to give us time to run if needed." He stated in his calm tone that only seemed to piss the Senju girl off more.

Back with the fight Yukimora sent a hard kick planting the sole of his foot against Ori's face sending him crashing down hard into one of the poorly constructed huts of the village. He used the force of the kick to launch him backwards flipping him in the air as his hands moved into a set of seals that was blurred to the human eye, As he would flip forward facing them again" Fūton-Jūha Shō (Wind Release- Beast Wave Palm) as he swiped his right hand releasing a powerful slash of wind chakra that was sent hurling towards Paku.

Paku's eyes widened as he quickly slammed his hands into the ground digging his fingers into the earth before with an amazing feet of strength he ripped out a large bolder sized piece of land before tossing it up clashing with the slash of wind which only slicked the earth in half still coming full force."Damn" he muttered as the blade wind was inches from striking him.

"_Wind Release: Spiraling Wind Ball_" A voice echoed from nowhere as a large ball of spiraling wind swept through hitting the blade of wind pulling it up before curving up and headed straight for Yukimora. Paku would look up smirking seeing the Attack came from Rikka who was guiding the ball of wind through intricate hand movements.

Yukimora watched as his attack was swept up and sent right back at him, he went to move his hands into another set of seals but before he could a kunai with a wire wrapped around the handle was sent at him wrapping around his wrists tying them looked down seeing Ori on the other end of the wire.

The ball of chakra smashed into Yuki's stomach making him gasp in pain, Atris and ken both had jumped looking up in shock" Sensei!" they screamed as the ball of chakra had seemed to engulf his body tearing it to shreds.

The Paku chuckled darkly before his eyes turned down to the remaining genin" Now it's your turn" he said as Rikka and Ori moving behind him all grinning to the genin.

Atris got down in a defensive position her hands up ready to fight, Ken was all but frozen his eyes staring up to the spot where their sensei had been decimated. "No way…they killed him…we can't win" he shook violently scared to death at this moment.

Dallas stood his ground silently looking on to the three moving their way like a pack of wolves ready to devour a prey "Atris" He said lowly so she could hear.

"Yeah?" She responded her eyes forward on the three before her trying to figure out what to do.

Dallas stepped forward moving next to her" When I say we need to split...you move left I move right" he told her leaning in more in to her" They will follow us...we need to lead them far enough away from the village so civilians will be unharmed." He whispered.

Atris almost laughed at that point" You worried about civilians...so you do have a heart I guess" She joked slightly surprised.

"They will just get in the way" he stated bluntly his hand moving behind him running a finger down into his pouch.

Atris turned her eyes back seeing Ken being frozen in his spot." What about him...Ken isn't moving anywhere" She said gritting her teeth as she saw the three shinobi closing in less than a few yards taking their sweet time.

Dallas sighed" Don't worry about him...if I'm right he will be fine" he stated pulling a small ball out of his pouch smashing it against the ground in front of Paku and his group as it release a cloud of smoke in front of them before Dallas yelled" Go!"With that Atris and Dallas both sped out each going a separate ways into the forest.

Paku and the other two had covered the eyes as the smoke began to clear, he watched as the two retreated fast" fools...think going separate ways is going to save them from their fate" he muttered to himself." Rikka...your boy went right…Ori your left" He said turning his eyes forward to Ken who had was still staring up to the sky" Ill end this waste of space" he said coldly as he began walking forward.

Rikka and Ori had both hopped away following the two genin; Ori licked his chops as he could smell the girls scent knowing she wasn't too far ahead. Rikka on the other hand was giggling loudly as a child would playing hide and seek "Come out come out where ever you are" She yelled her voice echoing ahead before she landed in a clearing the Uchiha boy standing with his back turned to the girl.

"Oh...you done playing already...and here I was hoping for a little more of a chase" She giggled almost insanely.

On Atris's side she was hoping tree to tree as fast as she could yet she could feel the man nipping at her heels." Damn he's fast." She muttered to herself looking back seeing him not to far behind and only getting closer. She turned in mid jump sending two kunais aimed directly at him before landing down to a knee on the hard grassy forest floor.

Ori only chuckled holding his hand out slipping his fingers into the holes at the base of the kunai handle before landing a few yards behind her the kunais spinning around his fingers playfully" Oh..ready to play are we?" he asked with a grin...

In the village Paku had his sights on the young frozen genin ,his hand reaching into his coat pulling out a short club made of stone in hand" Pathetic child..don't worry Ill end your fears right now boy" he said darkly raising the club up high above his head before swinging down with direct force aiming for his head .A clash would be heard loud enough to make the birds fly from the surrounding trees.

Paku stood with his eyes wide open as he stared down his club being held off by a long thin sword it holding it, Oushi Yukimora his pale blue eyes looking up into the larger mans as his lips curved into a slick grin" One on one now..These odd fair better" he said a chuckle almost rumbling in the back of his throat…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Last Time- Paku had his sights on the young frozen genin ,his hand reaching into his coat pulling out a short club made of stone in hand" Pathetic child..don't worry Ill end your fears right now boy" he said darkly raising the club up high above his head before swinging down with direct force aiming for his head .A clash would be heard loud enough to make the birds fly from the surrounding trees. **_

_**Paku stood with his eyes wide open as he stared down his club being held off by a long thin sword it holding it, Oushi Yukimora his pale blue eyes looking up into the larger mans as his lips curved into a slick grin" One on one now..These odd fair better" he said a chuckle almost rumbling in the back of his throat…**_

_**Chapter 5-**_

Paku gritted his teeth as he stared down at the young blue haired jounin who stood before his, his club struggled against the sword as he pushed down with even more force."You should be dead" he said frustration clear in his voice.

Yukimora chuckled more as he felt the blade being slowly pushed back into himself" Oh come on...you really think I'd go down that easily, Pfft you haven't had a real fight in a long time have you Mr. Bear?" He said almost teasingly."Well don't worry neither have I...this should be fun" He his tone getting darker on the last part. His eyes turned back to Ken who had been staring at him as if he's seen a ghost." Ken what the hells wrong with you…what happened to beating your brother?" he asked.

"W-w-what…b-but "Ken stuttered being cut off by Yuki.

"Hey wake up...your brother I've seen in action a few times...he's never frozen like you...You want to beat him be a man and help you team "Yuki shot out his attention still on Paku as the blade slowly inched its way down to him from the overwhelming strength of the larger shinobi.

Ken lowered his head for a moment as his fist balled in anger"yeah…Yes I'm on it" he responded in a determined tone before jumping pass the two letting Yuki deal with the larger jounin as he disappeared into the forest.

With that Paku growled" You used a Kawarimi didn't you" he rose his voice before with great strength pushing the club down forcing Yuki to dodge back quickly as the weapon would smash into the ground causing a large crator on impact.

Yukimora stabbed his sword into the ground then clapped his hands together yelling out" Fūton: Reppūshō (Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm)" a powerful gale storm shot out swarming back against Paku.

The large man lifted his leg up then smashed his foot into the ground as he held his arms in a cross in front of him, as the powerful gust hit him he stood his ground his foot digging more into the earth to keep his ground.

Yukimora smirked holding his deal keeping the gust going, he lifted his leg and kicked the handle of his blade sending it ripping out of the earth into the strong winds of the gale storm. The sword shot out like a bullet straight at the large man before stabbing through his thick forearms right into his throat and out the other side.

Yuki chuckled "I'm disappointed I expected more" he muttered under his breath as he release the seal letting the jutsu die down. He looked at the still standing Paku before Yuki's eyes widened as a piece of the large mans arm fell off turning to mud then the rest of him soon followed turning into a large pile of the wet soil . Just then the large Paku tore through the earth behind Yuki his club still in hand as he swung it from left to right aiming for Yuki's head.

Yuki ducked forward the rock hard club missing his head by inches before Paku rose his arm straight up then down to crush the leaf jounin.

Yuki rolled forward as the club smashed into the ground again digging deep. He turned around getting to a knee as his hands snapped together again in an attempt for another jutsu but never got the chance as Paku twisted his club then snapped it up sending three large chunks of earth at the young jounin .

Yuki grunted as the first chunk of earth smashing into him, he was only able to get his arms up just barely in time knocking him back a few feet when the other two hit him sending him flying back. He skidding against the ground for 20 feet leaving a shallow crator In his wake, As he came to a skidding stop he grunted his eyes opening only to see the large shinobi over his already bringing his club down on top of him. With a loud crash the already shallow crator under the Blue haired shinobi had grown tenfold leaving broken earth all around it.

Paku smirked looking down into a crator waiting for the dust to clear to see the crushed jounin, but was caught by surprise when it did. Yuki was lying in the crator holding off Paku's club with his arm that was completely surrounded by ice that extended into a blade.

"What the?" Paku asked before jumping back as Yuki swiped the blade across pushing off the club just barely cutting across the large mans abdomen.

Yuki pushed himself to his feet holding this blade of ice down by his side as he smirked at the man" I'm impressed...I haven't had to use my kekkie genkai for about three years now." He held the blade up before it shattered into a thousand pieces landing on the ground to melt away." So Tan Paku..The Bear of the Eastern Forces of Gaia…let me show you why my name Is Oushi Yukimora…Konoha's Ice Snake" he said chuckling darkly before sprinting in a flash his hands moving quickly as he yelled out." Hyōton: **Supaiku(Ice: Spike)" As he charged the moisture was pulled from the air swirling into two balls of water before extending out like missiles as they were turned into ice being sent out like giant daggers at Paku.**

**Paku growled in annoyance as he smacked his hands together" **Doton: Doryūheki

(Earth Style: Mud Wall) then smacked his hands against the earth. The soil shot up as a tall slab of rock wall was created in front of him.

The spikes smashed against the wall of earth destroying it with enough force it sent Paku skidding back on his heels while shattering in the process.

Yuki appeared right behind Paku swinging his right leg into a round house, the larger man immediately raising his left arm blocking it before throwing his right fist forward aiming for Yuki's face. His coats sleeve was grabbed in mid punch as Yuki leaned back placing a foot into the man's wide chest and used his momentum flipping him over.

Yuki rolled back to his feet turning as his hands went together quickly" Makyō Hakuhyō(Demonic Thin Ice Mirrors)" he yelled as he formed from the moisture of the air a thin sheet of ice right where Paku was about to land.

As Paku landed on the Mirror he sunk straight through as if sinking into an ocean, Out of nowhere another mirror formed about forty feet in the air and Pau shot out of it free falling to the ground.

"Time to end this" Yuki muttered sprinting forward closer to where the big man was falling, as he ran leaning close to the ground. Half way there he would reach his hand down grabbing his discarded sword he used on the clone earlier holding it in his hand reversed so the tip of blade was pointing behind him. He dashed closing the distance between himself and the free falling target.

Paku was spinning out of control his eyes catching a momentary glimpse of where Yuki was and his poised position to try and end this fight. He rolled himself into a ball beginning to concentrate chakra around his body as he came down even faster.

Yuki ran seeing he was mere feet before Paku, with a quick slash of the blade he tried to cut his in two only for his blade to bounce back as if he hit solid stone. As Paku hit the earth it sent a shock wave all around sending Yuki to fly back a few feet before he landed on his feet about 20 feet from where he was.

Paku's hand rose out the deep crator his impact made pulling himself out staring at the jounin before him darkly a ray of sunlight shined over him as his skin gleamed in the light as if he was made of Crystal.

Yuki cocked his head a little "The Iwa no Yoroi (Stone Armor) ...pretty impressive you were able to do that while falling so fast." He said giving a slight expression of being impressed.

Paku snarled at the man before him" that's right...get a good look at it…cause It's the last thing you're going to ever see" He stated with a growl as his hands shot together before slapping the ground "Doton: Retsudo Tenshō (Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm)" he yelled, starting from his where his hands hit the ground running all the way to Yukimora a large crack in the earth extended out. Soon the earth shifted and swirled up, Yuki tried to jump from broken earth to earth but it was too late he was buried within the swallowing earth.

Paku breathed hard, every labored breath showing just how much chakra he had used up during that fight." I won...HAHA...You fool I am the bear of the Eastern Forces...no foolish garden snake can ever beat me!" he yelled turning his eyes over to his left seeing a raging fire in the distance smirking a little to himself" Rikka must have gotten bored with that boy already" he chuckled trying to catch his breath.

He turned away walking slowly back to the village that had already been half destroyed by their fight seeing if he could make them pay with the other half for what he was put through because of them. As he took his step he felt the earth shift a little his eyes turned back before crashing straight out of the ground tearing a hole in the earth a giant blue serpent that stood taller than the forest trees .Its red eyes looked down upon the large man, its entire body glimmering being made entirely of ice, and on top of its head Yukimora standing his arms crossed looking upon nin with a cocky smirk ignore the bit of blood that was running down the corner of his mouth.

"I told you...I am Konoha's Ice Snake…I'm not that easy to take out "he said jumping up into the air as the Ice serpent charged down into the Ninja. Paku's eyes went wide having used to much chakra he found his body freezing from exhaustion, as if it mattered the speed of the large snake was to fast anyways as it opened its mouth and grabbed the large man's body with in its sharp fangs, With one hard crunch of its jaws it was over Paku's blood ran down its chin as it swallowed the shinobi's body.

Yuki took a deep breath falling back to a seat as he closed his eyes" Damn...I was to careless during that" he muttered to himself as he looked off to the distance where the fire raged" Hm…better go check on them...hope their alright" he said before pushing off the ground and jumping off in to the forest to catch up with his genin.


End file.
